Inoue's Heart
by Beruhime219
Summary: A short alternate/after war story dealing with Ichigo's thoughts about Orihime. A drabble...


(**Original short story using manga chapters 347-353 spoilers**) Ichigo's P.O.V.

(I love these chapters in the manga, they really pull at your heartstrings.)

This was part of several short stories called Bonded, but I split it up.

This is an Alternate Reality/AU/After the war short

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN BLEACH (MANGA or ANIME)!**

* * *

**Title: Inoue's Heart **

A few days after the Winter War -

Things have changed since then; her heart grieves like it lost something precious. Even as she talks with Tatsuki, laughing that gentle laugh, I can hear it. It pounds and aches and still calls out to me.

When I close my eyes, I still see it, that look on her face. I can still hear the battle in the back of my mind, even if I try to block it out, I can still hear her cry my name.

Ichigo closed his eyes and thought back to that dark time atop the tower, where everything changed...

* * *

Above the painted clouds of Las Noches, with the darkness cast overhead, I feel my body growing cold. 'Am I dying? . . . Yes."

There came a chilling pulse, another, and yet another. I hear her, I can feel her tears. She's calling and I can't help! She's in danger and I can't lift a finger! The helplessness began to tear at my soul.

A voice from the darkness came and said "I can help you, just say it!" I knew it was him, that thing inside me. _"Say it King! I'll make you everything that I am! I'll even save your woman!"_

She's crying.

_"Say it!"_

I can hear her call my name.

_"You just have to say one simple word!"_

She's in pain because of me. 'Yes.' And then the darkness consumed everything, even my soul.

Moments passed inside him and it felt like a lifetime in hell, a never-ending nightmare. The battle raged and I could feel the blood splatter on his hands like paint. All I wanted to do was save Inoue, protect her like I promised. I had failed. . .

She looked up at him, her straining tears threatening to expose. Inoue was crying for me. I could hear her heart and it was breaking.

_'Help her,'_ My thoughts moved to his lips and came out with his voice, _"I must. . . help her."_

Seeing my friend as a threat to Inoue, the hollow used my zanpakuto to stab Ishida. A cero began to form, big enough to blow away everyone, even her.

I could hear her screams, my name being called out and her light broke through the darkness. Soon after that, I woke up from the nightmare. Everything had turned to ash, Ulquiorra still stood, but he was dying. But, the first thing on my mind was her.

The hollow inside me settled down, _"I kept my promise, King. Your woman is alive."_

I covered my heart with my hands, "The hole..." My eyes met with her intense, frightened gaze. "Inoue, are you hurt?"

I could hear her heart pounding, "I'm alright Kurosaki-kun."

Over time, somehow she managed to wedge herself so deep into my heart, I knew that instant, I knew she lied. . .

She heals other people's wounds but, can't heal her own heart.

* * *

As she walked home, I followed. Tatsuki walked beside her, neither saying a word. About half way, Tatsuki gave Inoue a hug and parted ways. She continued to walk, slower than before, taking in the scenery from the nearby park. Inoue dropped her bag and leaned against the wrought iron gate, her slender fingers gripped the bars; her knuckles began to turn white.

Once I stood behind her, I thought of what to say. I always say sorry and she really didn't want to hear it.

"Inoue."

She trembled like she been caught doing something that she wasn't suppose to do.

"Kurosaki-kun." She looked back through the bars, "I knew you were there."

I did the one thing I knew, the one thing that might show her how I feel. My arms wrapped around, holding her back against my chest and she could feel my heart beat with her own. Inoue froze and her hands tightened around the metal bars.

"Thank you for saving me Inoue."

The noise died, the pounding within her body slowed, and the ache began to fade just a little. I felt the quiet settle over her like a blanket of warm light; even a little change was better than no response at all.

She began to cry, she always cries. Sad or happy, her tears are what make her real.

A light rain began to fall. Orihime looked up, "The best time to cry is in the rain," She wiped the tears away.

I asked, "Why?"

She tilted her head and answered, "Because nobody can see the tears."

"Let's get out of the rain, Inoue." I grip her hand in mine and pull her toward her apartment across the street.

All the while I couldn't help but to think, Inoue saved me in more ways than I can even count; she saved my soul. She didn't do it using a sword, not even her powers. It was her most fragile and strongest asset; her heart.


End file.
